Hunter X Hunter: The Queen of the Ants
by Thunderhead98
Summary: As the Hunters found that the king had been born far earlier than they had predicted, they now find that the ant king has a sister. How will she do in the world, as she adventures, learns, and experiences what the world has to offer? What will happen when her path crosses with two kids that have some unfinished business with the ants?
1. Chapter 1: The day the two were born

_As the Queen felt the her appetite grow she prepared her body for the task ahead of her._

_As the Queen layed in her chambers feeding, her belly was beginning to bulge she felt not one but two life forces growing in her._

_"There are two, I didn't expect this what a pleasant surprise, I'll need to start thinking of names." The chimera ant Queen said happily as she rubbed her belly._

* * *

As time went on the two in the Queen's belly grew getting bigger as the day of their birth neared, the Queen in the middle of one her meals stopped as she finally came up with a name for one of her children.

" I've got it I'll call you Mira, do like you that my daughter? The Queen asked telepathically feeling moment from inside her belly as a response from the smaller of her two children.

After 2 weeks passed the day had arrived.

"Aaaahhh!" The telepathic screams of the Queen could be heard through the nest alerting all the captains and the royal guards.

"At long last." Pouf said as he stopped playing his violin.

"Yep, the king is about to be born." Pitou said her voice was brimming with excitement.

"Wait it's still to early!" The Queen said in her intense pain.

"Silence!" Came the powerful commanding voice of the king before he punched through the cocoon like belly ribbing it open , freeing himself and his sister.

As the captains and squad leaders came rushing to the queens chamber, they saw the king standing there radiating a menacing aura.

They did not notice the small frail looking humanoid laying on the stone floor a few feet away, they were completely overwhelmed by sheer power of his presence.

The king looked at his sister she was still laying on her side on the floor covered in blue blood not moving, she appeared to be in a deep sleep but was actually unconscious.

"I shouldn't have been so rough, she's most likely unconscious from the shock." The king thought feeling a little bit bad.

He remembered his sister was sleeping before he decided to act, reeling in pain as he ripped open their mother's belly.

He used his extraordinary hearing to check on her, he could hear her slow steady breathing and heart rate.

"She's alright, now then I'm hungry." The king thought satisfied with his inspection of his sister's well being.

Only after he finished checking on his sister did he notice the others standing behind him.

"I hunger bring me food." He said turning around smirking, power and authority filled his voice.

* * *

"This is our king. " Colt thought overwhelmed and horrified by his presence.

"Oh no the Queen!" Peggy said rushing to the dying Queen, dropping the book he was carrying.

"The former queen, my sister is the queen now." The king thought irritated that they ignored his order and disregarded his sister.

(**Splat!**)

In less than a fraction of a second the penguin Chimera's head was smashed to bloody paste.

Everyone stood there shocked at what happened, one of their own mercilessly killed before they could even blink.

"You clean this." The king said coldly looking at Colt as he raised his blood covered tail.

"Where is my food?" The king asked as colt finished cleaning the blood off.

"This way please." Pouf said getting the kings attention.

"We have prepared a meal for you with a nice view." Pitou said.

"We three will be your arms and legs." Pouf said.

"We will acquire anything you wish." Pitou said looking up.

"And grant anything you desire." Youpi said smiling.

"Hmph, you guard her." The king said pointing at Pitou and then to his unconscious sister.

Causing everyone to notice for the first time the blood covered very human like figure laying on the floor.

"Yes your majesty, who is she?" Pitou asked curious as to why the king would care about a human.

" She is my sister, keep her safe and bring her to me when she wakes." The king said as he walked past the surprised royal guards.

* * *

Pain, tremendous overwhelming pain was the first and last thing she could remember felling, but now she felt cold exposed in the outside air.

Slowly the king's sister opened her bright pink eyes, she saw that she was looking up at a mud and stone roof.

Her head was lying on someone's lap, turning her head to the side she saw a pale white skin cat like humanoid sitting with their eyes closed.

Their hair was pure white with cat ears on her head, she had a white tail and wore a blue coat with gold buttons and almost knee high red sockets with brown shoes.

Sensing the king's sister was a wake Pitou's eyes suddenly opened revealing her sunset ruby eyes.

"Meow~, oh your highness your a wake." Pitou said looking down at her.

"Where am I, who are you?" Mira asked as she lifted her head from Pitou's lap, sitting up and stretching her stiff body.

Her voice sounded light and soft, she had a sweet and gentle tone to her voice.

"My apologies I'm Neferpitou one of the three royal guards we will serve and protect you as for where we are, we are currently in the old nest, are you feeling ok your majesty ?" Pitou asked as she noticed Mira's dazed look.

"I'm fine just a little sleepy, where is my brother?" Mira said as she stood up looking around the place.

"This place is filthy, it's made mostly of mud." Mira thought noticing the crudely built structure.

"His majesty was hungry so he went off with Pouf and Youpi to find something to eat, he told me to watch over your majesty. " Pitou said crossing her legs as she looked at Mira.

"Who are they?" Mira asked curiously looking at Pitou.

"They are the other two royal guards, you'll meet them when we meet up with his majesty, shall we get going your highness?" Pitou asked hopping up from the floor with her tail wagging.

"I wish she would stop call me that I have a name, wait what was my name again?" Mira thought struggling to recall such a simple thing.

Suddenly a faint memory played in her head.

" I think I'll call you Mira, yes that sounds like a lovely name. " the voice from her memory said.

* * *

"Are you ready to leave your highness?" Pitou asked standing close to Mira.

"Yes, do you know where my brother went?" Mira asked ready to get going.

"One second your highness I'll call them and find out." Pitou said pulling a cellphone from her pocket.

Mira just stood there as Pitou talked on the phone, barely listening to the conversation as she looked around dirt and stone based structure, only hearing the names Pouf and Youpi. There was a mention that the king was growing anxious as he waited for them to arrive.

"He's getting worried about me huha, well he shouldn't have left me behind oh well." Mira thought remembering how her brother was from the talks they had from time to time while they were in the queen 's belly.

"Alright were on our way."Pitou said ending the call.

"It appears that the king has found a castle and has claimed it, shall we get going there your highness?" Pitou asked as she placed the phone back into her pocket.

"Mira, call me Mira." The king's sister said speaking her name for the first time.

"Oh, of course Mira-sama." Pitou answered her ears twitched, surprised and intrigued by her Queen's statement.

"What was that thing you were talking into?" Mira asked wondering about the strange thin metal thing.

'Oh this is a cellphone, since me and the other royal guards can't use telepathy we use these to communicate. " Pitou explained showing the device to her.

"Huh this is neat, so do you know which way we go to leave here?" Mira asked as she handed the device back to Pitou, accidentally taking a picture of herself.

"Yes this way Mira-sama." Pitou said as she lead Mira down a malformed corridor.

As Pitou walked down the corridor with Mira walking by her side, rather than walk in front or behind her, she was determined to be right beside Pitou which made Pitou even more interested in Mira.

"She's different from the king in both looks, presence, and behavior unlike the king's commanding powerful presence she gives off the opposite feeling. " Pitou thought as she looked over Mira's appearance.

Despite being twins Mira looked nothing like the king, she looked almost indispensable from a human, she was slim and short, standing shoulder height with Pitou.

She had a frail looking figure, her skin was snow white and she had short spiky ash grey hair she also wore a silver silk knee length gown.

She had a beautiful appearance if she was not covered all over in blue blood.

Pitou noted that Mira did have a few key traits her eyes had an abnormal appearance, they were bright shiny pink and had no pupils and her teeth were razor sharp fangs.

"Meow?" Pitou's ears twitched picking up a faint noise, it was coming from Mira.

"Are you hungry Mira-sama?" Pitou asked, figuring out that it was Mira's stomach growling.

"Yes, quit a it but I can wait." Mira answered feeling embarrassed.

"As you wish." Pitou said as they continued to walk.

* * *

By now they had been walking for about 2 and half minutes but suddenly Pitou stopped in her tracks.

"Careful Mira-sama there seems to be some humans in the nest." Pitou said she was now on high alert, her ears moving as she was locking in on the source.

"Their in the previous queens chamber, odd how did they get that far in without being attacked?" Pitou said pondered aloud.

Her tone gave away the excitement she felt at the possibility of a fight, but her instincts to protect Mira kept her from attacking the intruders.

"The previous queen, that would be my mother what happened to her?" Mira thought remembering her mother's screams.

"Do you know what happened to her, my mother?" Mira asked Pitou.

"Hmm, I'm sorry to tell you but I think she's dead from the violent birth." Pitou said as gently as she could, she could tell Mira was concerned about the queen.

"Do you want to see her, I'd have to leave your side for a bit to dispose of those humans before I took you there." Pitou said not liking the idea of leaving Mira alone at all.

"No, let's just go ,ok Pitou?" Mira asked a little sad from what she heard.

She didn't want Pitou to leave her alone she had grown attached to the cat chimera.

"Of course Mira-sama." Pitou said her ears dropping a bit as she sensed the shift in Mira's mood.

"Nyow I feel bad, maybe showing her the outside will cheer her up, I hope so." Pitou thought as they continued on their way.

Pitou remembered the king's words, she had felt the meaning in them, he genuinely cared for his sister and if anything were to happened to her under their watch they would face his wrath.

* * *

As they neared a large hole in a wall Mira rushed to the opening and saw the outside world for the first time.

"Ahh, so this is what the outside world looks like it's so pretty, so how are we going to get down from here?" Mira said smiling as she admired the view.

"Well since I can't fly like Pouf and Youpi I'll have to use other means for us to get down from here." Pitou said as she walked up to Mira and picked her up and held her bridle style.

"Hold on tight." Pitou said as she as she walked closer to the opening in the wall.

"Huha?" Mira said smiling a little nervously at suddenly being picked up, and quickly wrapped her arms around Pitou's neck.

Then Pitou crouched low to the ground the muscles in her legs enlarged to an abnormal size as she prepared to jump. Then she launched herself into air like a bullet but she maintained her hold on her passenger.

"What was that!" the head doctor said as she and the other surgeons stopped, they all felt the structure around them shake violently like an earthquake was happening.

"You said the royal guards left already, right!?" Knuckle asked Colt panic clear in his voice.

"Should we prepare to leave?" Knov said ready to open the portal he set to bring the doctors and medical equipment through.

"They did I saw them leave myself, they and most of the other ants should already be gone." Colt said trying to calm the little Chimera infant in his hands.

"Wait." Colt said remembering the small figure that Pitou carried off somewhere.

"What is it?" Morel asked concerned at seeing Colt so worried.

" There was a someone that the king instructed Neferpitou to care for, that might have been them leaving." Colt said recalling how the king acted like he cared about her.

"Someone the king cared about enough to leave one of his guards behind to care for, why more importantly who would the king even consider that important? " Knov asked as he fixed his glasses.

"He called them his sister." Colt said fearing that the kings sister could be just as powerful and monasteries as the king.

After hearing this everyone was left stunned to learn that the king had a twin sister.

"We need to call the chairman the situation has changed, Colt I need you to describe as much as you can recall about the king's sister when we get back to HQ." Morel said as he pulled out his phone.

"Yes I'll do the best I can." Colt said as he worked his brain trying to recall what he saw.

"Well have to be extra careful with how we precede now that there are two of them, more than likely the king's sister is like the king and just as powerful as well." Knov said fearing the worst.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Mira thought having the time of her life.

The wind was blowing through her hair as Pitou carried her while jumping and soaring through the air covering huge distances with each jump.

Pitou saw how Mira was smiling and her look of joy and excitement as they flew through the air.

"Someone's having fun." Pitou thought smiling her cat smile as she glanced at Mira.

Seeing the small girl was clearly enjoying the ride and view, Pitou found it endearing and was enjoying herself as well adding more power to each jump.

As Pitou jumped from the ground and into the sky over and over again, Mira saw flashes of a lush forest, but overtime she started to notice the trees were beginning to thin out.

As Pitou jumped again into the sky Mira looked out across the flat lands, spotting a large white structure in the distance they were approaching.

As Pitou began to descended to the ground from her jump, Mira braced herself for the impact that would follow. But thanks to Pitou's use of Nen on her legs the impact was greatly reduced as they landed right inside the courtyard.

"You can open your eyes now Mira-sama, we've arrived at the castle." Pitou said gently still holding Mira in her arms.

As Mira complied and opened her eyes she saw she was looking at Pitou, she was looking at Mira with her sunset ruby eyes smiling her cat like smile.

"That was amazing Pitou, it was like we were flying!" Mira said excitedly hugging Pitou as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the trip Mira-sama." Pitou said not knowing how to react to the queen hugging her, but found herself enjoying it at the same time.

"So this is the castle you mentioned it looks better than the old one for sure." Mira said looking at the building. "

"Indeed, but we do need to go see your brother the king, he wanted to see you as soon as you arrived. " Pitou said gesturing to the palace doors.

"Ok let's go then!" Mira said wrapping her arms around Pitou's left arm smiling as she was brimming with excitement.

"Alright I'll lead the way." Pitou said smiling as she began walking with Mira holding onto her arm.

"Hmm, I don't know what this is, but I am certainly enjoying it." Pitou thought continuing to find Mira's eccentric behavior endearing.

* * *

"Wow, this place is bigger than I thought." Mira said a they walked into the palace, seeing the wide open room lined with huge white pillars.

Suddenly Mira stopped walking pulling Pitou back with her, tightening her hold on Pitou's arm.

It was a smell, a scent that filled the air it spoke to a deep part of her subconscious, stirring and invigorating her hunger causing her to drooled.

It was the smell of human flesh and blood.

"I'm sorry Mira-sama I should have realized how hungry you were, I'll tell Pouf to fix you a meal as soon as I see him, he should be with the king." Pitou said seeing the change in her demeanor.

"Huh, yes thank you Pitou." Mira said snapping out of her trance a moment after hearing Pitou's words.

As Pitou and Mira walked up the huge staircase leading to the second floor, Mira was again astonished by the architecture.

"This place is really detailed, it's like the building is a sculpture, what do you think Pitou? Mira asked the royal guard.

"Hmm, I wouldn't really know Mira-sama, but I do find the open space design appling. " Pitou said surveying the surroundings.

As they walked for a bit longer they finally arrived at a set of fancy wooden doors on the seconded floor.

As they approached the doors Pitou reach for the handle and opened it for Mira, and as she entered she saw Pouf and Youpi a short distance from the door bowing to her.

* * *

"Greetings your highness welcome to your palace, if you need anything please tell us and we will see it done. Pouf said diligently to the king's sister.

"Ahh, who are you two? " Mira asked clearly confused, not sure who they were.

"My apologies I'm Shaiapouf, this is Meththuyoupi we are apart of the royal guards." Pouf said introducing himself and the red giant.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last your highness, the king has been waiting for you this way please. " Youpi said as he and Pouf stood up.

"Ok, by the way my name is Mira." Mira said stating her name.

"Understood Mira-sama." The two said bowing their heads.

"I will take my leave then Mira-sama." Pitou said as she began to head out and began her guard duty.

"Actually could you stay with me for a bit longer Pitou?" Mira asked not wanting to be separated from her.

" Hmm of course I will Mira-sama." Pitou said surprised by this as her ears twitched.

She didn't miss the almost sad look Mira had and picked up on the nervous tone in her voice.

Pitou quickly walked back to Mira's side and smiled at her, Mira smiled back as she wrapped her arms around Pitou's left arm again.

"Shall we get going?" Pitou asked the young smiling princess.

"Yes!" Mira said happily as they went to see the king.

As they approached the open doorway Pouf was the first to enter the room.

"Your majesty, her highness has arrived." Pouf said announcing the his sister's arrival.

"Hmm." The king replied as he looked up seeing his sister walk into the room with Pitou accompanying her.

As soon as the king layed his eyes on the small figure of his sister he recognized her immediately.

"So she was alright, good." The king thought.

Though he didn't show it he felt a sense of relive seeing his sister was alright.

"Thanks for accompanying me Pitou. " Mira said letting go of Pitou's arm.

"It was no trouble your highness." Pitou said bowing before she left.

"Your finally here sister." The king said as his sister approached him, his tone was calm almost bored sounding.

"Yes here I am I guess this is the first time we've seen each other for the first time, by the way brother my name is Mira.

" Alright. " the king simply said.

"So brother, what do you want to do?" Mira asked as she sat across from the king.

* * *

_What will happen now that the two siblings have reunited, what will the hunters do, only time will tell._

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 let's play

"So brother what do you want to do now?" Mira asked her brother as she got comfortable on the pillow across from him.

"I've found some of this country's games while I waited for you, we can play them. " the king said pointing to a stack of game board boxes with several books near them.

"Sounds like fun but I'd like to get something to eat first." Mira said her point was emphasized by the groans of her stomach.

"Before that you need to wash off your covered in blood." The king, pointing out his sister's blood soaked appearance.

"Huha, I never noticed that before." Mira said taking notice of her blood covered skin and clothes for the first time.

"I'll lead you to the bathroom Mira-sama. " Pitou said as she walked up near where Mira sat.

"Thanks." Mira said as she got up from the pillow, leaving blue blood smeared on the fabric.

"I'll have a new cushion for you and a meal prepared for you upon your return Mira-sama, Youpi please guard the king while I'm gone." Pouf asked the red giant before he left.

"It's a good thing we had the arms and legs of that rare human guard put in storage." Pouf thought, remembering where the remains were put.

"Hmm." Youpi said giving a nod as he leaned up against the wall near the rooms entrance.

As the Pitou and Mira walked out of the room the king began to read a book he had not finished but his thoughts were on his sister.

"She has no presence at all it's like she's invisible now, she was overflowing with power in that moment." The king thought as he remembered the moment before he and his sister came into the world.

In the moment he began to rip open the cocoon that held them he felt his sister's power awaken, the strength and intensity of the aura he felt from her rivaled or perhaps was even equal to his own.

"What happened to her aura?" The king thought, annoyed at finding no answer to his question.

Unknown to everyone including Mira, was that she had already developed Nen abilities and had been subconsciously using one of them from birth.

* * *

Shortly after they left the king's room Pitou had already deployed her En to guard the castle, which got the attention of Mira instantly.

"Wow, Pitou your aura is so pretty it looks just like a sea of ruby red, How far does your En go?" Mira asked amazed by Pitou's aura and skill.

"Hmm, the max range I can extend it to is about a little over 2 kilometers but when I spread it out, it's a little over a kilometer give or take." Pitou said checking her En range.

"Hey Pitou, can you teach me how to use Nen when your not busy, I don't think I'm that good at it yet ." Mira asked annoyed that she couldn't seem to get her aura to flow out right.

" Yes I'd be more than happy to teach you, but how odd the basics of Nen shouldn't be hard to do at all." Pitou said happy to help her.

"This is the bathroom, this place is huge! " Mira said as they entered seeing the enormous luxuries spa like bathroom.

"Yes nyow if you want I'll help you wash off Mira-sama." Pitou said knowing it would take a bit of time to get all the dried blood off.

"Hmm I'll need to have someone wash her clothes as well." Pitou thought while looking at Mira's blood soaked gown.

"Thanks that will make things easier for me if you do." Mira said smiling as she prepared to bath.

"Ahhh, this feels nice ~, thanks for the help Pitou." Mira said as Pitou helped her scrub and wash off.

" It's no trouble at all Mira-sama." Pitou said as she soaked a soft sponge in hot water and began scrubbing the last of the dried blue blood off of Mira's body.

Mira was sitting on a gold flower embroiled bath stool enjoying the warm water washing over her. Her snow white skin became more visible as the blood washed off her petite form, leaving a bit of a shin similar to white marble.

"Hey Pitou what's this stuff in my hair, it feels great." Mira asked curious about the bubbly foam in her hair.

"This I believe is shampoo, like soap humans use it to clean themselves. Nyow please close your eyes so I can wash it out then we'll be done shortly." Pitou said as she prepared to wash the chimera girl's hair.

* * *

"We're back brother!" Mira said happily smiling, her beautiful face and features were much more visible as she walked into room, she was wearing her now clean silver silk gown that Pitou had cleaned.

"Hmm, you took long enough." They king said as he closed the book he was reading, he had already set a game board up for them to play.

"Sorry the bath was very relaxing." Mira said smiling cheerfully.

"Hmm." The king said as he set the the game pieces on the board.

Mira watched with interest upon seeing the pieces being placed on the board, until she caught the scent of something mouthwatering coming from down the hall leading to the room.

"Sorry for the wait your highness I have brought you your meal. " Pouf said walking into the room a minute later.

He was carrying a large fancy gold dinner tray with several chunks of bloody raw meat on it, the sight and smell made her hunger came back full force.

As soon as Pouf placed the tray on the table in front of her, she was on it like a ravenous beast in 0.10 of a second.

Her razor sharp fangs cut through the meat like a scalpel as she wolfed down the food. Her speed even surprised the king and the guards, though she didn't notice their stares as she ate without a care.

"I don't know what this meat is but it tastes great!" Mira thought as she gulped up the meat.

"If Pouf was a second slower from pulling his fingers away, Mira-sama would have had some fingers with her meal." Pitou thought surprised as she watched the girl eat.

"She's fast if I wasn't looking right at her I might have missed it, impressive." The king thought reevaluating his sister's capabilities.

* * *

"Ahh, I feel so much better now, thanks for staying with me Pitou." Mira said smiling as she wiped her blood covered face with a large napkin Pitou gave her.

"It was a pleasure Mira-sama, nyow if you need me let me now and I'll be back ." Pitou said doing a quick bow.

"See you later Pitou!" Mira said as she watched Pitou leave the room.

"Seems your quit fond of her." The king stated as he observed their interactions.

"Yes I like her a lot, so brother what game are we gonna play first?" Mira asked looking at her brother with anticipation.

"First you need to read the rule and instruction books before we play the games." The king said handed a few books to her.

"Oh, okay." Mira said her attention now fixed on the book as she read it with interest.

Time flew by as they played over a hundred rounds of Shogi and Go.

"That's check mate, do you want play again?" The king asked, slightly irradiated at losing more than five times in a row.

"Na I've gotten tried of board games for now, it was fun though maybe tomorrow we can play again." Mira said stretching before she stood up.

"I'm going to find Pitou and began my Nen training, later brother!" Mira said smiling at her brother.

"Hmm." The king said nodding his head before getting up and heading elsewhere.

Hours had passed since they started to play evident by the night sky.

Like her brother it didn't take long for Mira to figure out how to play the game. She always lost at the first, but little by little she got better at it to the point that she was winning most of the time.

"She's better than I thought, her eyes were tracking every one of my moves and she adjusted her strategies throughout the game, countering me at every turn. Even now I'm struggling to read her rhythm let alone her mood. " the king thought as he sat on his new throne.

Throughout the game they played the king sensed that his sister was watching his expressions, mannerisms, hand movements, and the moves on the board. He tried to discern her mood beyond her smiling face, but he couldn't read his sister at all.

She appeared to be starring at the board, as she changed her strategies throughout the game trying new moves and seeing what works all while only blinking a total of 8 times over the hours they played.

Mira's eyes were extremely unique as they were able to see 180 degrees around herself, she appeared to have no pupils but in fact her entire eye was the pupil. Her eyes gave her extreme dynamic vision and an enlarged visual field and range.

* * *

"Hmm now where is Pitou?" Mira thought as she looked for the cat chimera.

Her body instinctively used Gyo to look for Pitou, peering through the building walls and past the shroud of En, pinpointing Pitou's location in seconds.

"Ahh there she is!" Mira said smiling upon seeing the aura shrouded silhouette of Pitou in the palace.

"Wait why are Pouf and Youpi there and who is that, I don't recognize that aura. " Mira thought seeing the aura silhouette of Leol.

Mira had developed the ability **(****Peering gaze), **a Nen ability that saw aura regardless of obstruction and could identify who she was looking at if she knew them. It also could identify their Nen type by seeing aura of they used their ability, unless they were using In or Zetsu.

As Mira made her way to the room where Pitou was in, she heard her talking to the stranger in the room.

"Someone is going around and disabling my puppets and causing me trouble, can you kill them? " Mira could hear Pitou say.

"Yes, you can count on me!" Mira heard the stranger reply back, determination clear in their voice.

" Is Pitou having trouble, maybe I can help it would be great to get out of the castle and do something. " Mira thought as she hid behind the wooden door, hearing footsteps coming her direction.

As the doors opened a large anthropomorphic red lion chimera ant walked out the room no noticing she was beside the door.

"I've never seen them before, wonder who they are." Mira thought as she walked into the room.

"I wonder if I can sneak up on her, hehe that might be fun. " Mira thought giggling at the thought of surprising Pitou.

As Mira entered the room without making a sound, she spotted her unsuspecting victim.

Pitou was sitting on a fancy marble pedestal with her eyes closed, a small smile was noticeable on her face, she didn't noticing Mira's presence at all even as she sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Hey Pitou!" Mira said suddenly, smiling at the feline's reaction.

Pitou's eyes opened and her ears stood straight up as she reacted to hearing Mira's voice calling her from out of nowhere.

"Hello Mira-sama, done playing with the king? " Pitou said happy to see Mira as she looked down at her smiling.

"How did she sneak up on me, even if I was asleep I wouldn't miss someone getting this close to me. Has she already mastered Zetsu this much or has she developed an ability to hide herself? " Pitou thought, surprised that she was caught completely off guard.

Mira had subconsciously developed the ability to make herself undetectable even from En.

**(Void Presence) **This ability was formed the moment she was born, a constantly active automatic ability preventing others from perceiving her unless she wanted to be noticed or if she used Ren.

This ability concealed her presence, aura, scent, and muted the sound of her moments, and made her unnoticeable and undetectable. If someone was looking at her they would see her but not be able to notice her or any details about her unless she wanted them too.

"Yeah it was fun but got boring after a while, so want to help me with my Nen? "Mira asked as she jumped up to her feet.

"Of course, the first step is to see what Nen type you are, we can find that out with water divination, I'll get someone to bring us what me need." Pitou said as she got down from the pedestal and pulled out a phone.

"Okay so what do we do in the meantime?" Mira asked as soon as Pitou got off the phone, fiddling with her dress.

"While we wait I'll teach you the basics of Nen let's start with Ten." Pitou said as she began to help Mira with the basics .

* * *

"Ok so first use Ten on the water and then the reaction will show the type your Nen is. "Pitou said as she placed a cup of water with a leaf in it on a small table."

"Ok, let's see what happens." Mira said as she placed her hands around the glass cup and used Ten on it.

She had to directly touch the glass as she used her aura, the reaction was immediate the leaf became crystallized and translucent clear with rainbow tints. The leaf had became a clear rainbow tinted leaf made of diamond.

"What does this mean? " Mira asked as she started at the rainbow crystal leaf.

"Oh, nyow I see your a specialist no wonder your aura behaves differently." Pitou said amazed at seeing the bizarre reaction.

" So what's the best way to develop abilities? " Mira asked pondering on how to proceed.

"It is best to choose something personal to you, and shape it to what you desire that is what it was like for me. " Pitou said remembering how she came up with her abilities.

"Well I've got no idea what that's going to be but at least I've got the concept down, thanks for the help Pitou." Mira said smiling at her.

"Happy to help you Mira-sama." Pitou said her tail flicking as she smiled her cat smile.

" So Pitou I heard you talking about something earlier with someone, what's that about? " Mira asked curious about what she heard.

"Oh someone is going around and disabling my puppets , it's causing me trouble especially since I can't directly deal with it, which is frustrating. " Pitou said smiling as she voiced her annoyance.

"Want me to help?" Mira asked suddenly.

"Huh, you don't have to trouble yourself Mira-sama, besides I've already got some soldiers on it. Why would you want to anyway if you don't mind me asking." Pitou said perplexed at Mira's sudden interest.

"Well I've gotten bored of playing board games and I think experience is the best way for me to get better at using my Nen, plus it gives me a chance to hone my other skills. " Mira said explaining her reasons.

"Though really I just want to help and get out of the castle for a while." Mira thought filling cooped up.

"Hmm, makes sense, okay but be careful the target is probably a hunter and take this ,it has my my number already in it just tap where it says contacts and you'll see my name. " Pitou said as she tossed the cellphone to Mira.

"I've heard about Hunters, there Nen user humans right?" Mira ask as she looked through the phone and called Pitou's phone confirming that it worked.

"Yes they are, there pretty difficult to handle for most so again please be careful Mira-sama. " Pitou said concerned.

" Don't worry I'll will be Pitou , tell my brother where I'm going if he asks I don't want him worrying about me and freaking out. " Mira said hugging Pitou to reassure her.

"Yes I will be sure to, safe travels Mira-sama and have fun on your hunt." Pitou said enjoying the hug.

"I will, be back soon." Mira said as she headed out to the outside world for the first time since arriving to the palace.

* * *

_**Now that Mira had gotten better at using Nen and her abilities have began to manifest, what will she do now that she heads out with her path set to collide with Killua's as he works to hinder the selection?**_

_**Only time will tell how their meeting will go.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Playing X Running part 1

"And their she goes, huha I hope she has fun. " Pitou said as she felt Mira go beyond the range of her En.

She felt a strange sense of loneliness as she saw Mira running off in the distance from her perch on one of the pillars of the palace roofs.

"Hmm, now where could they be?" Mira said aloud, as she was walked across the plain surrounding the palace.

She pulled out her phone from the pocket of a fancy amethyst dress with frills around the collar, sleeves, and knee length skirt she got from Pitou shortly after the day she arrived at the palace.

"This is the right direction, right? Mira asked herself as she set off.

Looking at her phone and pulling up the map on it, showing that she was indeed heading in the right direction.

"Pitou said this was the direction she instructed those chimeras to go in, how far did the get?" Mira thought as she looked up and scanned the horizon. As she looked her attention was drawn by three little shiny dots far in the distance.

"Huha, there they are!" Mira said smiling as she spotted the Nen silhouettes of the chimeras.

She enhanced her eyesight and zoomed in on them, spotting a familiar red lion along with a yellow dressed girl with a pink hat and a very insect like chimera.

"Wow they got farther than I thought, alright time to meet them!" Mira said smiling in anticipation as she started running across the plain and into the forest, covering over a hundred feet with each step.

She closed the vast distance in a short amount of time as she used her super strength to catch up with them, stopping without making a sound just a few yards behind them.

* * *

"Let's just get this done, the sooner it is the sooner we can get in Neferpitou's good graces. " Leol said said as he walked with Hina and Flutter.

"Hello!" Mira said suddenly from behind them, causing them to swiftly turn around.

"A human this close, how strange. " Leol said, showing a predatoral smile.

"Oh, can we eat quick? " Hina asked smiling at the idea of a meal.

"Sure I think we've got some time to spare, just make sure to leave as much of the meat intact as you can. " Leol said looking at Hina.

"Okay!" Hina said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Mira said confused at what she was hearing.

"Brother, Pitou, and even the others said I looked very human like, am I really that indistinguishable from a human?" Mira pondered, lost in her thoughts, until seeing the yellow dressed girl walk up to her.

" Hold on didn't P-" Mira tried to say but before she could finish, Hina was already reaching for Mira's arm planing to tear it off.

"Aaaahh!" Hina screamed as she was suddenly sent flying back.

Before she could touch Mira's skin a dense arua enveloped Mira and knocked Hina away with a strong invisible force.

All three of them were stunned and overwhelmed by power of Mira's aura.

As they felt it for the first time they were paralyzed with fear by the sheer volume of her aura, then they saw a Nen construct floating behind her.

* * *

Mira's aura was a deep cherry pink red and extended only 8 inches from her body, the aura shroud around her was shaped to resemble her silhouette.

She had a round lavender colored metallic orb the size of a large beach ball, with a pair of disembodied rainbow glass wings and a bright pink heart with two solid black dots in the center for a face hovering behind her.

Mira was a specialist Nen user that has full mastery of the enhancer, transmuter, and conjurer Nen category, and was a Nen genius specializing mainly in defense.

This was one of Mira's strongest abilities, the aura silhouette around her was her Nen ability **Bastion barrier**.

This ability created a protective layer of aura around her and though it appeared thin, it was made of 70% of her was shaped into a thin but extremely dense smooth silhouette of Nen that enveloped her figure.

Not only did it provide an extremely powerful defense, it also had the ability to negate and block the impact, force, speed, and strength of any attack preventing any attack from touching her.

The Nen beast floating around her was her ability **Guardian Sentinel/Mirror Demon**, this Nen construct was a counter type Nen beast that had no offensive capabilities except for it's ability **Mirror shield**.

This Nen beast was designed to retract instantly to any attack, threat, or hostile action directed to Mira. And protected her by automatically activating her **Bastion barrier** and it's ability **Mirror shield** to defend, depending on the nature of the attack determined on what ability would be used.

It's ability **Mirror shield** worked by reflecting any physical or Nen based attack that could damage her back at the attacker. And if it was a Nen ability that was indirectly attacking her, it would just be negated.

As long as she had Nen these abilities would remain active, technically the only way to break her defense was to deplete her aura reserves. But because she had 2/10ths more aura than the king it was next to impossible.

These abilities were developed at a subconscious and instinctive level, when the king caused them to be born the pain from the forced birth and exposure to the king's aura caused Mira's aura to awaken and her subconscious mind and instincts developed these abilities in response to protect her.

* * *

And just as they appeared the dense aura, pressure, and Nen beast vanished a moment later without a trace.

"W-who are you." Leol managed to stutter out through his fear.

"I'm Mira the king's sister, so what was that about?" Mira asked confused as she looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Huha!, please forgive us, we thought you were a human! " Leol said as he, Hina, and Flutter quickly got to their hands and knees and pressed their heads to the ground, frantically apologizing in fear of being killed.

"Okay, okay, so who are you three Pitou didn't really tell me your names. " Mira said finding their behavior strange. Overlooking the fact that they saw her as a meal just a few seconds ago.

"I'm Leol and these are my comrades Hina and Flutter, it is a pleasure to meet you Mira-sama." Leol said as the three of them stood back up.

"Thank goodness, that could have been the end for us." Leol thought relieved that the monster before them spared their life's.

"Yeah it's really nice to meet you, wow we really look alike. " Hina said noticing how human Mira looked, besides her eyes, pearl white skin, and teeth physical traits which were normally hidden by her **Void Presence**.

"Oh wow your right, we both look very human like I've never seen another similar to me." Mira said smiling as she placed her hands on Hina's face, suddenly interested in every detail of Hina's appearance.

Not noticing that her inspection was making the yellow dressed girl a little nervous as she looked at and played with her face .

"So Mira-sama what brings you this far out from the palace?" Leol asked still a bit shocked from feeling the power of her aura.

"Oh I was getting bored and wanted something to do, and Pitou told me about a mission so I thought it would be fun to do so here I am. You have really pretty eyes you know that Hina? " Mira said cheerfully as she explained her reasons, finely letting go of Hina's face.

"Ahh t-thank you, yours are pretty too, they actually look like pink rubies." Hina said admiring Mira's shiny bright pink eyes.

"Her eyes have no pupils, how strange." Hina thought keeping that fact to herself.

" Are you saying you want to help us out on our mission?" Leol asked still wary of the small but deceptively powerful young girl.

"Sure it sounded like it could be fun, that's why I'm here now let's get going!" Mira said excited by the prospect of getting to explore and have some fun.

"Yes let's get going." Leol said as his group continued on their way, now accompanied by the young chimera queen.

* * *

" Ha, he owes me one now." Leol said smiling happily learning from Flutter that Cheetu was indebted to him through telepathy.

"Hmm, what's up?" Mira asked as she and Leol were walking through an open area in the the forest.

Since she couldn't use telepathy she had no idea why Leol was suddenly so happy about.

"Ahh Flutter just told me that Cheetu is in the area, and that Cheetu thanks me for helping him earlier." Leol said smiling as he looked down at the young queen.

"Who?" Mira asked staring blankly at him.

"He's a squadron leader level chimera ant, he's ahh hold on." Leol said suddenly pulling out his phone upon hearing a ring tone.

"Ahh I think it's mine." Mira said pulling out her phone.

"Ahh, hey Pitou can you hear me?" Mira asked as she remembered what Pitou said about how to answer a cellphone.

"Yes I can hear you just fine Mira-sama, can you put me on speaker?" Pitou asked.

"Sure give me a sec, ahh I think it's this one." Mira said pressing a icon on the touch screen of the phone."

"Did it work Pitou?" Mira asked hoping she hit the right icon.

"Yes it's working, now the target has taken down some soldiers in the city of Leoustin, set up an ambush a bit up north I have a hunch." Pitou said sounding confident.

"Got it." Leol said checking the map on his phone.

"Okay thanks Pitou!" Mira said speaking into the phone.

"Have fun Mira-sama." Pitou said before ending the call.

"So we heading there now or are we going to meet up with this Cheetu? " Mira asked as she put the phone back into the pocket of her fancy dress.

"Let's meet up with Cheetu first, he'll come in handy with dealing with the hunters after he gets the hand of using Nen, sound good Mira-sama? " Leol asked trying to read the young queen's expression.

"Does she only know how to smile or what?" Leol thought as he looked at Mira with a near constant smile on her face.

He was finding the young queen hard to figure out, since she was mostly smiling all the time and hardly showed any other expression than a smile or a curious look.

"Hm, sure I'd like to meet this Cheetu anyway, just let me know when Flutter spots the target." Mira said as she and Leol made continued on their way.

* * *

"You sure he's going to be here, we've been wait for over 2 minutes." Mira said sounding bored as she checked the time on her phone.

"Your right he should have been here by now." Leol said tapping his foot as he waited.

Mira and Leo had been waiting for Cheetu at a spot that Leol said he had set with Cheetu to meet up. But despite being being know for his speed so far Cheetu was running late.

"Oh, I hear him coming." Mira said putting her phone up.

"Hmm? Leol said as he perked up his ears to pick up any sound, but didn't hear anything but the wind.

Suddenly a yellow blur came through and stopped in front of them a few feet away, revealing to be Cheetu the humanoid cheetah chimera.

"Hey." Leol said greeting the cheetah chimera.

"Hey." Cheetu said back.

"Sorry that I had to stop you." Leol said smiling

" I don't mind, is the king this way Hagya? " Cheetu asked in a playful tone.

"Grrr." Leol growled in response, showing a n angry scowl.

"Yeah, I know it's Leol now. Cheetu said without a care.

"Hey are you okay, you have a a Nen curse on you." Mira said noticing the floating toy like Nen construct.

* * *

"Oh is that what this is, a hunter hit me with it earlier but so far all it does is follow me around." Cheetu said flicking the thing away, only for it to come right back.

"So who are you, I don't remember seeing you before? " Cheetu asked looking at Mira curiously, trying to gage the human.

"Oh, I'm Mira the king's sister nice to meet you." Mira said introducing herself.

"Oh, I didn't know the king had sister you look just like a human." Cheetu said smiling at her.

"So Cheetu you want it gone?" Leol asked smiling as he looked at Cheetu.

"Hmm?" Cheetu said surprised, his interest clearly peaked.

"I said, you want it gone? " Leol asked again.

"Sure , but you want something in return right. " Cheetu said in a knowing tone.

"Ha, your a sharp one we're currently tracking a human, probably a hunter." Leol said.

"Those can be tricky to deal with deal with." Cheetu said remembering his encounter with knuckle and Morel.

"Leol-sama, I've spotted the target travelling on a road northeast of Leoustin. " Flutter said spotting Killua.

"Oh Lady Neferpitou's hunch was right on the money." Leol said smiling at hearing Flutter's report.

"Hmm, what happened did Flutter find the hunter?" Mira asked straightening up from her spot on a boulder she was sitting on.

"Yes he found them on a road northeast of Leoustin, my troops well be moving in on them shortly." Leol said happily as his plan was starting to commence.

"Cool can you show me where they are, I'd like to play with them and get in some practice." Mira said excited as her smile grew wider, her mischievous side on full display.

"Ah, well Flutter's already got a plan to take them down and I wouldn't want to trouble you Mira-sama." Leol said smiling to her, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

"That's fine I'll be there in case something happens, could be fun to watch them." Mira said as she hopped down from her perch.

"Alright here's where Flutter said they were, have fun Mira-sama." Leol said as he pointed to where the hunter was located on the map of his phone.

"Alright I'll be off then, see ya!" Mira said just before she set off, turning into a blur as she ran.


	4. Chapter 4 Playing X Running part 2

Mira moved through the forest at an astounding pace, she occasionally looked at the map on her phone, checking to see where she was heading.

As she ran she spotted a large tree, deeming that it would serve her viewing needs. She quickly climbed up the tree and sat on a large tree limb near the very top, gazing upon the lush green scenery.

With with her unique eyes and sharp hearing she could see further and in greater detail than others could. She saw and heard the animals and insects move about, the rustling of the trees as the wind blew through, to others this might seem normal but to her it was an amazing sight.

" Ahh it is nice to be out of the palace, the outside is wonderful, there's so much to see and enjoy. " Mira thought, admiring the sight.

"It's a shame Pitou couldn't come, she did say that guarding the place was important though."

But still, brother has Pouf and Youpi, so couldn't they guard him just as well? " Mira pondered from her tree perch, missing the feline royal guard.

" Oh well, I'll just have to remember to bring back something for Pitou. Now time to find this hunter, I'm looking forward to seeing a human for the first time. " Mira thought, pulling out her phone and calling Flutter.

" Hey Flutter, am I still heading to the target or have they changed directions? " Mira asked, getting the hang of using a touchscreen.

" Yes your heading straight for them, wait hold on they've spotted me and changed course."

" They've just jumped off a cliff and are entering a large forest, their using Zetsu to hide their presence. " Flutter informed the young queen, watching Killua through his **Satellite ****Dragonflies**.

* * *

" Can you still track them? " Mira asked, hoping her chance to have fun wasn't lost.

" Yes Mira-sama, my ability **Satellite dragonflies** can't be easily avoided. I have their location already. There currently hiding under some brush near a tree, I'm sending you the location now. " Flutter said, using his phone to pin the location as accurately as the phone would allow, sending a photo of it to Mira's phone.

" Flutter, you said they went off a cliff to get to a forest right? " Mira asked, sounding happy.

"Yes Mira-sama, the forest was right below it, may I ask why though?" Flutter asked, a little confused by the question.

"Because, I think I see that cliff and you hovering in the air, which means that the forest where they are is right there! " Mira exclaimed happily, using her extreme vision and Nen ability, she spotted the Dragonfly chimera in the sky.

" Oh your right I've spotted you Mira-sama, and your right they are indeed in this very forest below me. The soldiers of Leol-sama are ready to act on my signal . " Flutter said, spotting the human chimera queen on a tree in the distance.

" I'm on my way, don't start till I get there! " Mira yelled excitedly into the phone.

She was looking forward to her first encounter with a human, and was excited to finally have some fun.

She quickly pocketing the phone and shot off of the tree and ran to the forest in a blur, becoming impossible for Flutter track.

As she made her way to the pinged area, she looked around but saw nothing that told her of the human's location.

" Huha Flutter said this was the area, either I'm in the wrong place or their good at using Zetsu."

"Hold on what's that sound, it sounds like...breathing? " Mira wondered, focusing on the sound, confirming it indeed was the sound of heavy breathing.

" Where is that coming from, oh it's coming from that tree. Wait is that... the hunter we're tracking, wow their smaller than me, I can see why the others compare me to a human so much. " Mira thought, locating the source of the sound, she finally laid her eyes on the hunter.

" I wanted to play with them and learn a bit about them, but Pitou said they can use Nen and can be difficult. "

"So I'll let Flutter do his thing, could be fun to watch, I might even learn something from this. " Mira thought, as she watched the pale white haired human from high up on her tree perch from a far, completely hidden by her **Void presence**.

* * *

Seeing Mira had taken a seat on a large branch in a tree off in the distance, hiding her from the hunter's sight, but still giving her a clear view of them. She sat in the tree in a relaxed manner, waiting for something as she observed the human.

"It seems that Mira-sama is in position, good now the we can begin." Flutter thought, seeing the young queen waiting.

" Go soldiers of Leol-sama, begin the hunt for the target! " Flutter telepathically said to the squad of chimera soldiers he brought.

" Come on already, I don't have time to wait. " Killua thought feeling more frustrated as he waited for dragonfly chimera to come looking for him.

Suddenly he felt the earth around him rumbling, something big was heading his way, and fast.

Out of nowhere a large round boulder of dirt came rolling and ran into the tree where Killua was hiding. Riding on top of it was a beetle like humanoid directing it's moment.

" Where is he?! " The beetle humanoid telepathically asked.

" Captain above you! " a chimera said telepathically.

Mira watched on as the pale human out maneuvered and killed the Chimeras in the trees from her perch.

" Oh their better than I thought and they've got a decent amount of Nen. By the looks of things I might get to play with them after all." Mira thought, watching Killua with interest as he massacred the chimera foot soldiers.

"I don't know why they don't try something else, clearly they don't have a chance in close combat. " Mira thought as she watched Killua kill an Insect chimera after it sliced a tree in half.

" This is, kind of boring actually, all their doing is getting killed. " Mira thought as she moved from tree to tree unseen, observing the chimera soldiers getting slaughtered without a care.

She saw Killua flying through the trees towards the beetle humanoid chimera from behind, he had a piece of a weapon from one of the chimera soldiers held high.

Just before he could swing it and take the chimera's head off, an unexpected thing happened, surprising both Mira and Killua.

***Boom!***

Suddenly a big explosion went off right behind the beetle chimera, leaving a portion of the forest destroyed.

" Hahaha, how did you like that?! " the beetle chimera captain smugly yelled as he rolled away.

" Hahahah oh that's hilarious, he has explosive farts! " Mira said, laughing loudly as she hunched over from laughing so hard.

Her giggling fit of laughter was inaudible to others and she was hidden from sight by others that her **Void presence.**

Otherwise Killua would have heard and seen her laughing and dangling from a tree close by.

While Mira was finding the whole thing hilarious, Killua was feeling quite the opposite as he glared at the fleeing chimera with murderous rage.

* * *

" I wonder what the human will do next, so far they've been fun to watch. But I'd like to have some fun with them soon." Mira thought, wiping away a tear as she recomposed herself, while still smiling.

***Bang**!*

Thanks to her incredibly sharp hearing and perception, she heard what sounded like a shot, but she could tell it sounded different from the guns she had played with before.

It was not as loud as the guns she played around with when she was figuring out how the worked. There was a sharper tone to it, sounded slightly like whistling wind.

As she was contemplating this, her eyes caught something small flying g through the air, heading right for Killua.

" Hmm, is that a... a flea? " Mira thought, using her keen eyes and vision, she saw the object in question was indeed a giant flea. She watched as the flea projectile flew through the air, hitting Killua right in the temple.

" So this was Flutters plan all along, well it doesn't seem to be doing much. " Mira thought, as she saw Killua get hit again and again.

Then he swiftly dodged an incoming for a bullet, only getting grazed, then he stood still and enveloped himself in his aura.

" Oh, his aura spiked, maybe he has an ability he going to use, this is becoming interesting. " Mira thought, watching Killua intently.

***Bang**!*

Killua remained still as he focused on maintaining his Ten shroud, purposefully not dodging the next flea bullet.

" Why didn't he dodge this time, oh wait is he trying to to determine where the shots are coming from, that's pretty neat. Huha, that gives me an ideafor later. " Mira thought smiling, seeing the ripple in Killua 's aura.

Suddenly Killua ran off in the direction that Mira had already determined the bullets were coming from. As Killua made his way to the sniper's location, he was coming unaware of Mira tailing him not far behind.

As she was running behind Killua about 20 yards away, they came upon a rocky area with numerous rock pillars outside the forest. Even before she was near the edge of the forest she had already spotted the sniper from a far.

" There's the sniper, are they a human type Chimera too, no there's a mass of Nen and heat inside the human. That must be where their true body is, and the human must be a puppet, which makes sense since their a manipulator. " Mira thought, automatically using **Peering gaze** on them.

She saw a human standing on a rock pillar with a gun made of flesh mounted on the right shoulder. The chimera sniper saw Killua approaching him, but because of Mira's **Void presence, **he didn't notice and couldn't see her trailing behind Killua.

* * *

The chimera sniper quickly jumped from his perch and ran off, with Killua hot on his tail, along with Mira tagging along with Killua none the wiser.

Their chase after the sniper was cut short as they found the chimera sniper standing right outside a cave entrance, like he had been waiting.

" Its a trap, come on in, if you wanna ~! " The chimera sniper sang as he jumped into the cave entrance.

" Well obviously if you tell someone it's a trap, of course they won't run right into it." Mira thought, only for Killua to prove her wrong, jumping down the hole as well.

"Or maybe they will, completely discarding about thinking about a plan at all. " Mira thought, watching Killua run right after the sniper.

She looked at the white haired boy with a look that said, " Are you kidding me, what are you thinking!?"

Mira jumped into the cave after Killua, since she didn't want to miss out on the fun, and technically was suppose to kill him since he was an enemy.

But she had long forgotten about the killing part, and was just having fun watching what they could did.

As soon as she jumped past the cave entrance, she saw Killua already on the sniper. She watched with amazement as his hand transformed into claw like fingers, and piercing the chimera sniper's head with his index and middle finger.

" Don't care, die. " Killua said coldly, processing to snap the sniper's neck with a quick twist of their neck.

Then less than a second later, several long red tentacles shot out of the sniper's mouth and head, wrapping around Killua.

" Oh cool, he turned his fingers into claws, maybe I can learn to do that, oh neat it's an underground lake. " Mira thought.

Seeing a big underground lake as they fell further down the tunnel, then Mira realized something important.

" Oh wait, I don't think I can swim. " Mira thought, as she saw the full view of the lake.

" Crap what do I do, I don't have suction cups like the chimera sniper does, wait I remember something Pitou said. " Mira thought, recalling her Nen training.

" All right nyow, let's move on to the transmuter Nen category. " Pitou said as she pointed to a blackboard with writing and drawings related to Nen.

" Right, you said that tansmuters can change their Nen aura, how so? " Mira asked as she listened intently.

" Well, they can change their aura by giving it properties of other things. Like for example steel, rubber, or anything they put their minds too, if they have the Nen power and skills." Pitou said as she went about the subject.

* * *

In the span of less than a secon , Mira's aura responded to her will and desire, crafting the abilities she imagined.

Just as she was out of the tunnel of the cave, she stretched out her right arm instinctively. Her arm extended and stretched like super elastic rubber, similar to a cartoon character.

She touched a nearby stone pillar, as soon as her hand touched the pillar, her hand stuck firmly to the slippery smooth stone.

She quickly pulled herself to the pillar, placing her left hand and both her feet on the pillar. Just like before, her hand and feet stuck firmly to the smooth stone.

" It worked, this is amazing! " Mira thought, smiling at how her new abilities worked the way she wanted.

Mira had developed two Nen abilities in the span of less than a second. One was** Elastic flesh**, this ability gave her body the properties of super elastic, making her able to stretch her body like rubber and be ridiculously flexible.

The other was **Adhesive touch, **this made any part of her body she wanted to stick to any surface she desired. While active it also negated her weight, though she was pretty light to begin with.

***Splash**!*

" Hmm, did they both fall into the water, oh no what if the human can't swim either?! That means my mission well be over if they die, I better check on them. " Mira thought, using her new abilities to easily maneuver between the pillars.

It didn't take her long to locate were she heard the splash came from. She quickly spotted splashing on the water's surface as numerous fish like creatures as well as many more shadowy figures swarmed the spot.

" Oh no did they get eaten by those creatures when they fell in the water? " Mira thought, looking at the water, feeling a little sad for the human.

* * *

" How dare you cut off my legs, I Ikalgo will make you pay form that! " yelled a octopus chimera yelled angrily.

" Well it would be bad if I fell into the water, these suction cups really saved me." Killua said as he hung to a stalactite, using the severed octopus tentacles to grip the smooth surface.

" So you're an octopus huha? " Killua said, seeing his enemy's true form for the first time.

"Oh good their still alive, I was afraid my time outside was over. So that's what the sniper really looked like they really do look like-

" Don't call me an octopus! " Ikalgo yelled angrily.

" But you are an one, aren't you?" Mira thought, feeling confused..

"Bye!" Ikalgo said, as he pointed his flesh air gun at Killua, then was propelled by a burst of air from his air gun.

" Pwua?! " Ikalgo exclaimed as Killua caught up to him while still in mid air. Making Mira laughed at seeing his shocked face, finding it hilarious.

"Yo, we meet again. " Killua said causally.

" Hehe yeah long time no see, just kidding ~" Ikalgo said nervously as he started to sweat.

As they chatted Mira watched and listened to them talk, hanging from a stalactite nearby.

"No, we're still fighting!" Ikalgo suddenly blurted out in the middle of a sentence.

"Huha?" Killua said wondering why the octopus shouted that out suddenly.

" Who is he talking too, oh right the other chimeras can use telepathy. I guess his nerves were getting to him to let that slip out, nothing you can about it now. " Mira thought as she watched on.

* * *

"Let's make a deal, you tell me what's the dragonfly guy's ability is and I'll spare your life, you have ten seconds. " Killua said, casually making a death threat.

"...! " Ikalgo nervously sweated even more at hearing Killua's words.

" eight seconds. " Killua said.

" Huha, I wanted to be born squid, the form of a squid is beautiful work of nature. If you think octopi and squids are the same your wrong. The difference between them is like night and day. " Ikalgo said, steeling his resolve.

" Three seconds. " Killua stated.

"I wouldn't turn on a comrade! " Ikalgo declared as he chopped off the barrel of his gun arm, falling towards the water below.

But before he hit the water, Killua pulled out a yoyo and stopped Ikalgo's by wrapping the yoyo's string around him.

" What, why? " Ikalgo asked, completely confused as to why his opponent would save him.

" Because, your cool. If we'd meet under different circumstances, maybe could have been friends. " Killua said smiling to the stunned octopus chimera.

" Hmm friends, that sounds interesting, I don't think I have any friends. " Mira thought, thinking over Killua's words.

" Huh? " Mira saw a shadowy silhouette of smoothing big coming to the curse of the water near the pillar where Killua and Ikalgo were hanging from.

Suddenly, Killua flung Ikalgo across the cave ad over the lake, throwing him to the stone shore.

A moment later a large bluish gray fish like chimera jumped from the water, pining Killua between its jaws and the pillar.

* * *

" Hahaha I got you, I bet you didn't think fish could jump, hah?" The big fish chimera asked smugly.

"Beg for your life, or do you want me to crush you between my teeth, hah? Or are you in so much pain you can't speak, hah? " The fish chimera asked mockingly.

" How annoying, I should step in and kill them before they kill the human. " Mira thought, preparing to end the annoying fish.

" Huha, this is better, I can kill such like you with no problem. " Killua said casually.

Using his claws fingers Killua pierced through the roof the fish chimera's mouth an straight into its brain.

" Well look at that, I didn't need to step in after all. " Mira thought, then she spotted a small fish chimera land on Killua's back.

The little fish chimera placed what looked like a bottle cap on the back of Killua's shirt.

" Odd, why did it do that, it must be related to meeting a condition or activating a Nen ability. I wonder what it does? " Mira thought curiously, following Killua from a distance.

As they landed on stone shore of the underground lake, Killua stop waking after taking a few steps.

" Odd why did he stop, could he have found out about I've been following him? Guess not, since he hasn't turned around or say anything's" Mira thought, watching Killua standing still.

Then with her extraordinary sight, kinetic vision, and perception, Mira saw in slow motion small mass of Nen appear near Killua's right foot. It formed into a large needle nose fish and pierced his right foot.

" I was right, it was a related to a Nen ability, that little thing didn't have any aura, so this ability must be one of the two Nen users down at the bottom of the lake. " Mira thought, recalling the two Nen silhouettes she saw under the water.

Another needle nose fish appeared, this time hitting him in the gut. Then a series of colors appeared on Killua's body, forming a circular pattern.

* * *

" This is an interesting Nen ability, and that strange pattern on his body, is there some meaning behind it? " Mira thought, trying to figure out how the ability worked.

" Your power is related to the game darts! "Killua said, running over to the lakes edge, seeing the pattern on his body.

" Darts, what kind of game is that, if this is what it's like, it doesn't look very fun. " Mira thought, sitting down on the stone floor a short distance away as she watched on.

"He's getting more and more wounds, and he's bleeding pretty bad. At this rate he will either pass out and die, sooner rather than later. " Mira thought, seeing all the blood Killua was losing.

After getting hit several times, Killua held his left hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes.

" What is he doing, has he figured out how to predict where the fish well appear, I wonder if he'll get it right. " Mira thought, watching with anticipation.

It was fast, so fast only someone with eyes and perception similar to Mira's could see the whole thing happen.

In less than a second, the needle nose fish formed right in front of Killua's forehead. As soon as his aura registered it's presence, his hand moved on its own.

His fingers grabbed the needle shape mouth of the fish, stopping it momentum completely.

* * *

" Wow I'm impressed, he really pulled it off, but he's lost to much blood already. He won't have the strength to move for much longer, let alone fight." Mira thought, seeing Killua labored breathing, and the pool of blood forming around his feet.

Then suddenly, Killua lost his balance and collapsed on the ground, having lost his balance.

" This is bad, I've lost to much blood, I'm starting to get dizzy, and my body feels so heavy, is this the end for me?" Killua thought feeling his body going cold and numb.

" Your in a bit of a tough spot aren't you." A soft sweet sounding voice said.

" Huh? " Killua thought, weakly turning his head to the source of the voice.

Though his vision was blurry, he could see a silhouette of a person with a pale bone white completion wearing an amethyst colored dress squatting near him.

" Don't worry I'm here to help you'd better save your strength and not talk, the ones attacking you with those fish earlier are coming this way." Mira said, picking up a fish dar.

***Snap!***

" But I've got a plan to take them out, all you've got to do is stay still, be quiet, and you know, not die." Mira said causally, snapping the tip of the fish dart and placed a octopus suction cup on it and placed it on Killua's forehead.

" Finished, now just lay still and don't make a sound, I'll be laying in wait for the enemy to show up. Mira said before standing up and skipping over to a nearby pillar.

" Who, is that? " Killua thought, as he closed his eyes and passed out.

" Here they come." Mira thought, seeing the two Nen silhouettes swimming up to the surface.

"Yay!" The two humanoid fish chimera said as they got on land and saw the dart in Killua's forehead, high fiving each other.

* * *

* **Bang**! *

As the two humanoid fish chimeras high fived, a small dense Nen projectile flew at them without a sound. The Nen projectile was the size of a bullet, shooting threw both their heads and turning them into bloody paste.

" Whoa, that was easier than I thought." Mira thought, coming out from behind the pillar.

Mira was not very good at doing emitter attacks, it was the Nen category she had the lowest proficiency in.

But despite her shortcoming in this, she was still the sister of the ant King, and possessed an extraordinary amount of Nen and natural talent. Making the task of firing a Nen bullet simple and easy for her to do.

" Hey did you see that, I got them both in one shot, hey you listing, oh your passed out." Mira said, noticing that Killua was not responding.

" Hmm, what to do, my original reason for tracking this human down was to see the outside world, have some fun, and and help Pitou while I was at it." Mira thought, squatting down next to Killua

" I could kill him but what's the point, this human is no longer a threat to Pitou's puppets anymore. Well I said I'd help them, helping them some more won't hurt. " Mira thought, examining Killua's wounds.

" Wow, so humans bleed red blood, it smells familiar, and delicious" Mira thought, licking her lips as she stared at the injured Killua.

With every breath she breathed in the smell of the sweet smelling blood permeating the air, and the sight of the helpless human laying before her.

It all stirred a strong hunger in her, she could practically taste the raw bloody meat on her tongue

She felt the instinctive primal urge to rip and tear into the human, to gorge on the sweet rich meat, organs, and bones with no restraint.

* * *

" _Maybe we could have been friends_."

" Huh, what was I thinking, I'm trying to save this human and make a friend, not eat them." Mira thought, snapping out of her trance, resuming her examination on Killua's injuries.

" What do I do to stop the bleeding, Pitou never taught me how to use my Nen to heal others, what do I do!? " Mira thought, not sure how to treat the wounds.

"Ugh! I can't think clearly with the smell of all this blood making me so hungry, why do humans have to smell so tasty!?' Mira thought, getting frustrated with her hunger, and not knowing what to do about Killua's injuries.

" H-hey who are you, are you his friend? " a familiar voice asked nervously from behind her

" Hmm, oh it's the octopus from earlier. " Mira thought, turning to see Ikalgo standing near by, looking nervous and concerned.

Thanks to Mira wanting to hide her Chimera traits, her **Void Presence **prevented those anyone from seeing her eyes and teeth, to Ikalgo he only saw a young human girl.

" No I'm not, I hardly know him, though I am trying to save his life. He's badly injured and bleeding a lot though, I'm not to sure what I can do for him." Mira said a little sadly, not sure what to do.

" Hold on, I know a place that can save him, I'll take you both there, hop on! " Ikalgo said, as he picked up Killua with his remaining octopus legs, inflating this head like a balloon.

" That sounds great, let's get moving, onward Mr. Octopus! " Mira exclaimed happily as she hopped on Ikalgo, her mood improving instantly.

"DON'T CALL ME AN OCTOPUS!" Ikalgo screamed in anger.

As he went down an underground river, with the injured Killua and the young chimera queen ridding on top of his inflated head.

" This is becoming more and more fun, this is like one of those adventure novels I read back in the castle!" Mira thought, enjoying the ride with a big smile as she went on an adventure.

* * *

_**Now that Mira has decided to save Killua and ventures of to seek aid, the young queen has grown more curious about humans and the outside world.**_

_** What will the young queen do next on her adventure, only time will tell.**_


End file.
